Copa de casas
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: La competencia se había vuelto algo personal, y a ninguno de los dos les gustaba perder... sobre todo si se trataba de su orgullo.


Copa de casas.

La última semana de clases en Hogwarts se estaba volviendo un total descontrol. Las notas de los exámenes estaban próximas a conocerse, pero las clases se seguían impartiendo diariamente sin ningún tipo de alteración.

Bueno, eso si no tenemos en cuenta la situación que se repetía en cada una de las clases del séptimo curso.

Muchos solían bromear con que Hermione Granger andaba con su mano alzada por la vida, o sobre las contracturas que debía sufrir en su hombro debido a eso. Los más osados, en su mayoría Slytherins, aseguraban que la joven tenía orgasmos al escuchar a los profesores otorgarle puntos a su casa gracias a su respuesta bien dada y que tenía sueños eróticos con libros gigantes.

Los profesores estaban acostumbrados a luego de formular una pregunta, mirar directamente hacia el sitio donde se ubicaba la Gryffindor, conocedores de que sería la primera –por no asegurar que la única- en levantar la mano y dar la respuesta correcta.

Siempre había sido así. Por todos estos años Hermione había sido una máquina de acumular puntos para su casa. Nunca un titubeo, nunca una respuesta mal dada, nunca siendo tomada por sorpresa.

Ya no sabían si se debía a la capacidad intelectual de la alumna o que el resto, a sabiendas que ella daría la respuesta veloz y correctamente, siquiera se molestaban en intentarlo.

La respuesta tardó siete años en llegar, a punto de finalizar el ciclo escolar.

Hermione era completamente consciente de su capacidad. Era segura de sí misma en cuanto a su inteligencia se tratara. Sabía cuan capaz era y que el título de la más inteligente de su generación se lo había ganado a mérito propio. Por eso no dudó, unas semanas atrás, en aceptar la apuesta. Ni siquiera lo titubeó o tuvo que pensárselo dos veces. Como todas las respuestas que daba, el "acepto" salió de su boca en cuanto la pregunta había terminado de ser formulada.

Lo que le dio que pensar, fue apenas un segundo después, la sonrisa arrogante, segura, llena de astucia, que le dirigió su contrincante. Una de esas sonrisas que te denotan que saben algo que tú no. Una de esas sonrisas de las que no puede surgir nada bueno.

Pero enseguida hizo a un lado cualquier preocupación, no tenía motivos para inquietarse. Confiaba en ella, todos los años había conseguido el título para su casa, ¿qué podría hacer ahora Malfoy para cambiarlo?

— — — — — — — — — —

La primera vez que sucedió, Minerva McGonagall tuvo que mirar dos veces antes de creérselo. La pregunta había sido sencilla, era cierto, como también era cierto que no era la primera vez que hacía una pregunta de ese nivel, pero sí la primera que sucedía algo así.

Como era de esperar, en el primer banco, de la fila de bancos de la derecha, su alumna predilecta ya tenía la mano levantada. Lo que resultó extraño, fue que otra mano se alzara desde el otro extremo del aula, en el último banco de la hilera izquierda.

Cuando Hermione ya se disponía a soltar su respuesta, se sorprendió al escuchar que su profesora le daba la palabra a Draco Malfoy. No supo que le molestó más, si la manera cansina en que el rubio alzaba su mano, si su tono aburrido al hablar, si que hubiera sido su profesora favorita quien le hubiese dado a lugar y regalado 10 puntos por una pregunta que no los valía, o la maldita sonrisa ladeada que el maldito rubio oxigenado le había dedicado al recibirlos.

Y lo supo. Lo supo en el preciso instante que al abandonar el aula, él pasó por su lado, la sujetó firmemente por la cintura para acercarla más a él y le susurró al oído "_Los primeros diez, gatita_" qué, o lo había subestimado o se había sobrevaluado, pero que de cualquier forma, estaba verdaderamente jodida.

— — — — — — — — — —

Admitirlo fue como una sentencia. Levaban una semana y ella ya creía que estaba por enloquecer. Se habían enzarzado en una especie de duelo sin varitas. No había hechizos de por medio, pero entrar a cada clase compartida les significaba el subidón de adrenalina que un campo de batallas podría otorgarle. Las miradas desafiantes no se hacían esperar, así como tampoco las sonrisitas de superioridad cuando conseguían los puntos.

Los profesores lo habían notado, pero los alumnos también. No era fácil de ignorar que Draco Malfoy parecía ensañado en quitarle el puesto de sabelotodo a la prefecta Granger. Nadie dudaba de su capacidad, todos sabían que el rubio poseía una inteligencia admirable, pero ¿por qué se había empeñado en demostrarlo ahora?

Tampoco pasaban por alto las miradas entre los dos alumnos, y que desde que toda esa locura surrealista había comenzado nadie los había visto cruzar palabra. Pero siendo espectadores de primera no les costó mucho empezar a disfrutar de la manera en que se desafiaban en silencio, que se interponían al hablar para responder, en que muchas veces levantaban la mano antes siquiera que el profesor terminara de preguntar. Pero la duda seguía ahí, ¿por qué?

— — — — — — — — — —

Siempre le había gustado estudiar, nunca le había costado memorizarse tomos y tomos enteros, nunca tampoco le resultó un pesar tener que hacerlo, al contrario, sumergirse entre páginas de libros viejos, envolverse en su aroma y registrar miles de palabras y nuevos conocimientos era algo que le profería un placer inigualable. Había pocas cosas que disfrutaba tanto como sus largas sesiones de lectura y estudio en la biblioteca… hasta ahora.

Sentía que ya no podía entrarle una palabra más en la cabeza. Estaba agotada, agobiada, al borde de un colapso mental. No era capaz de diferenciar un vaso de agua del veritaserum, no recordaba si los pasos para acariciar a un hipogrifo eran cinco o tres, ni estaba segura si Draco Malfoy era su novio o había aparecido en su vida con el único afán de joderle la existencia.

Y como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran, su cabellera rubia se asomó entre las estanterías, acercándose directamente hacia ella, que por más que quiso hacerse la que no lo había visto y clavó sus ojos cansados de nuevo en el libro que tenía enfrente, no pudo evitar un suspiro que Draco escuchó perfectamente.

-¿Cansada de estudiar?

-Ni en tus sueños –respondió monótona, sin quitar los ojos del libro

-Oh, no, en mis sueños te vuelves un tanto más interesantes –comentó haciéndola recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no sonreír- ¡Vamos! Que por más que te tragues todos los libros que hay en este sitio no podrás contra mí. ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes desde ahora y te evitas la humillación? Nos ahorraríamos tanto tiempo…

-Repito, ni en tus sueños, Malfoy

-¿Malfoy? ¿De verdad? –Preguntó con tinte divertido, fingiendo indignación- ¿A qué se debe ese distanciamiento? –La pregunta hizo que finalmente bajara el libro y revoleara los ojos.

-Justamente a eso: distancia. Estamos compitiendo, y será más fácil para mí hacerlo marcándola de alguna forma –Draco rió

-¿Estás diciéndome que llamarme por mi apellido permite que mi persona no interfiera en tus planes macabros, cielo?

-Algo así –admitió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, al darse cuenta que, escuchándolo de ese modo, su comportamiento era una completa estupidez –De la misma manera en la que tú preferiste dejarme de hablar hace días

-No me gusta mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, ya sabes –chasqueó la lengua y le restó importancia con un gesto con la mano- Y sabes que cuando estoy cerca de ti –se colocó a su espalda- pierdo el orden de mis prioridades –reconoció con una voz tan enronquecida que a Hermione se le erizó la piel- Pero sólo tengo que esperar hasta mañana para que todo mi esfuerzo se vea recompensado. Ahora, te recomiendo que si quieres al menos hacer el intento por ganarme –tomó el libro que ella sostenía entre las manos y lo dio vuelta- leas tus libros del derecho –rió antes de salir tan tranquilo como había entrado

¡Maldito hurón botador!

— — — — — — — — — —

El nudo en el estómago no la había dejado probar bocado, a pesar que desde siempre el banquete era de lo que más disfrutaba de la cena de entrega de la Copa de Casas.

Sospechaba que por la forma en que Harry y Ron la miraban estaban aguantando las ganas de hechizarla para que se quedara quieta. Era completamente consciente de lo molesto que debía de ser el verla fregándose las manos, acomodándose en su asiento cada cinco segundos y balanceándose en su lugar; pero no podía evitarlo, como no podía evitar seguir atacando su labio de manera en que no le extrañaría que de un momento a otro comenzara a sangrar.

Durante toda la cena se ensañó con su tenedor destrozando una porción de tarta de calabaza y maíz. Como si hubiesen apretado un botón, alzó la vista inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la directora resonar entre las paredes del Gran Comedor. El momento había llegado.

-Mis queridos alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado de su cena. Sé qué a pesar de degustar unos exquisitos platillos, lo que ustedes esperan de esta velada es otra cosa, por lo que no daré muchas vueltas y no los haré esperar más. Me enorgullecen muchísimo los resultados obtenidos este año, a pesar de ser un año complicado dadas las experiencias por las que tuvimos que pasar el año anterior y las secuelas que esté dejó en cada uno de nosotros, han sabido recomponerse de manera admirable, dándole una dedicación a sus estudios de una manera que se refleja perfectamente en los relojes que hoy descubriremos. –"_Menos mal que iba a hacerla corta_" no pudo dejar de pensar Hermione, más allá de todo el respeto que la profesora le merecía, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para escuchar pacientemente sus palabras. Por primera vez en la noche, Hermione levantó los ojos hacia la mesa de Slytherin, para encontrarse con los de Draco fijos en ella. Él sólo alzó las cejas al verse también observado, pero bastó para que Hermione volviese a mirar hacia la mesa de profesores.- No con menos mérito, quiero felicitar a los alumnos de Hufflepuff que han conseguido el cuarto lugar con 62.596.368 puntos –inmediatamente todo el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos, ensanchando las sonrisas de los tejones, que parecían tan alegres como si hubiesen logrado el primer puesto. A pesar de saber que era imposible Gryffindor pudiese quedar cuarto, Hermione soltó una buena ración de aire contenido- En el tercer lugar, con 71.815.917 puntos, quiero felicitar por su desempeño a los alumnos de Ravenclaw –nuevos aplausos, las caras no tan felices, pero el mismo sentimiento de alivio en la leona- y ahora, felicito por el segundo puesto a Gryffindor que consiguió 74.069.919 puntos –Ni bien terminó de escuchar el nombre de su casa, Hermione entró en una especie de autismo, por lo que no escuchó ni la cantidad de puntos que habían conseguido, ni notó las quejas y protestas de sus compañeros, pero bien que podía sentir la jodida mirada glacial clavada en ella, los putos labios delgados curvándose de lado en esa mueca sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta- Por lo que me pongo de pie para aplaudir a la casa de Slytherin que consiguió 74.290.864 puntos para coronarse como el ganador de la Copa de casas. Felicitaciones alumnos, su esfuerzo es más que valorado.

Lo único que trajo a la realidad a Hermione nuevamente, fue ver como todo el comedor se teñía de verde y plata, nunca había odiado tanto esos colores, hasta podía asegurar que la estaban encandilando.

Ni por todo el oro de Gringotts sería capaz de mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Prefería seguir con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y la cabeza sumergida en ellos, pero un ave de papel que estacionó justo sobre sus dedos, la obligó a salir de su enclaustramiento. Sabía de quien era. Sabía el motivo. Y probablemente, sabía cada palabra que estaba escrita en ese papel. Pero de todos modos, supo que era una tontería no abrirlo –sobre todo ya sabiendo de qué se trataba- y que lo único que hacía era atrasar el momento de lo inevitable.

_No estés tan triste, sabes que también disfrutarás el pago de tu deuda.  
En dos horas en la Sala de Menesteres_

_Espero ansiosamente, gatita_

_Te amo,  
Draco._

— — — — — — — — — —

Y encima el desgraciado la hacía esperar. Estaba incomprensiblemente nerviosa… y ansiosa. No podía decidir cual de las dos cosas pesaba más.

Puso un hechizo para templar la temperatura, porque por frío o nervios estaba teniendo escalofríos.

Y el condenado seguía sin llegar.

Era gracioso sentirse avergonzada por que Draco la viera así, ya que el rubio la había visto de peores maneras... o mejores. Pero no podía evitar que las mejillas se le tiñeran de rojo de sólo pensarlo, se sentía atrevida, y saber que se trataba de una de las fantasías de su novio no ayudaba mucho.

Tenía expectativa en ver su cara cuando la viera, de sentir lo que le provocara. Si, sobre todo de sentirlo… no había pecado de arrogante cuando en la nota puso que ella también lo disfrutaría, tenía más de un recurso para justificar su seguridad.

Quitó el hechizo que había puesto, de golpe hacía demasiado calor.

Caminaba de un lado al otro de la enorme habitación cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta. A paso apresurado se dirigió hacia la entrada y allí lo vio. Paró a varios metros de distancia, para que pudiera contemplarla de cuerpo entero, con una sonrisa traviesa adornando su rostro.

Draco tuvo que tragar en seco. Entró con toda la intención de bromearle un poco por haber perdido y que tuviera que pagar su apuesta, pero se olvidó completamente de sus propósitos apenas la vio.

¡Había fantaseado tantas veces con esa imagen!, todavía recordaba cuando se lo comentó y ella le respondió que sólo es sus sueños perversos podría verla de aquella manera, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, corpórea frente a él, vestida con el uniforme de Slytherin. _Si Salazar la viera, se replantearía la admisión de sangresucias en su casa,_ pensó. Ni siquiera en su imaginación se veía tan condenadamente sexy.

Se aflojó la corbata cuando Hermione se desprendió la túnica verde y dejándola caer en el piso se acercó hasta él. Ver la mirada oscurecida por el deseo del rubio había bastado para darle la seguridad que necesitaba… si Draco esa noche quería una Slytherin, una Slytherin iba a tener. Poniéndose en puntitas lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y le mordió sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿Festejamos? –preguntó con un tono cargado de falsa inocencia. Hermione fue testigo de como los ojos grises se volvían casi negros, "Y eso que todavía no vio mi ropa interior de encaje verde" llegó a pensar antes que Draco la tomara por la nuca y fundiera sus labios haciéndola perder cualquier posibilidad de hilar pensamiento.

* * *

**N/A**: _Fic sencillo, sin mucha vuelta ni trama. pero no podía dejar pasar el triunfo de Slytherin en la primer Copa de casas en PotterMore así nomás. Surgió solito, así que acá está, recién terminado._

_Los valores que utilicé en los puntos, son las cifras oficiales de PotterMore, sé que para Hogwarts son valores altos, pero quería respetar eso._

_Felicitaciones a todos los Sly, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño relato, y sepan que los que dejen comentario tienen pase a la fiesta que estamos organizando con Draco, Theo y Blaise en las mazmorras._

_Besitos,_

**Ilwen** (05/07/12)


End file.
